Beyblade Mystic Fight: Episode 2
by Myal
Summary: The next day after Mya's adventure she meet a new friend with who confront a dangerous enemy


Beyblade Mystic Fight

Episode 2: Disaster had arrived

The next day Mya wake up early because she knew that this day would begin the beyblade battle competition. She take a bath, make her own breakfast(her parents were still asleep), and ran as fast as she could to get to the competition and see those amazing beyblade battles.

" I need to hurry up that would begin in 20 minutes and it is a long way form here to there, guess it was a good idea to set my clock on time ", said Mya to herself when she crashed with a wierd looking boy.

The boy had a blonde spiked hairstyle, a White t-shirt with a red short jacket that have yellow parts without sleeves. He wear turquoise short pants, and black & white gloves. His eyes were deep blue.

" Ahh, why can't you look out were your going ", said the boy with an anger tone.

" I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ", said Mya looking at the strange bey that fell from the boy when they both crashed.

" Well whatever, I need to hurry up, I'm one of the participants of today's beyblade match ", said the boy that rose up and went running to the event.

Mya saw again the bey and thought for a second, if that boy was going to compete on the tournament and that bey was from him, then she realized that she needed to get that bey to his owner fastly. So when she divised the boy she start running to him

" Hey you, please stop you forgot your bey, you can't battle without it ", said Mya shouting desesperately, but her efforts weren't enough the boy didn't hear her.

She continued like that until she saw that the boy was entering trough the bladers' entrance. She run to that entrance but …

" You can't enter, it is just for participant bladers ", said a huge security guard who stop her before she could enter.

" You don't understand, there's a blader that need something and I need to … (the guard shut her)

" You're just another fan that wants to see the bladers, so the answer is NOOO! "

Mya replied ," but … , but … "

" BUT NOTHING ! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DUMP YOU !", said angry the security guard.

Mya went running away trying to think about a solution for how to delievr that bey to his owner if she can't pass were he was. She was sneeking around to see if something could be useful, and so she did, she found some snakes and dead rats. Then she thought that if snakes like to eat rats and there were hungry-looking snakes around, some dead rats would work. So she took (with some gloves) the stinky dead rats. She almost vomit from the nasty experience. Also she took some ropes and tape, she tied the rats and put tape in the rope so she could paste it to the security guard.

" This would be the greatest plan I'd ever made ", said Mya happily.

" I need to hurry up all these whole thing begins in 6 minutes "

She slid close to the security guard and taped the rats to the guard and attracted the snakes with a rat trail. The snakes get closely to the guard and saw the rest of the rats, so they went to eat him.

" WHAT, WHATS THAT, there are so many snakes and they want to eat me, AHHHHHHH ! ", said screaming the guard when he saw the hungry snakes getting close to him.

" I'm so sorry big guy, but you didn't let me in so I needed revenge, je je je je ", laugh Mya.

When she entered she was surprised to see how many bladers were waiting their turn. It had already begin, and she wished that the boy had already participated. She searched but she didn't find him. She was desesperated but she couldn't give up, and keep searching for him. She was passing to few meters of the bathroom when that boy appear, Mya run as fast as she could but.

" Were do you think your going ", said the security shouting, "you foolish Little girl do you think I can be foolished, I'm lucky that those snakes weren't poisonou. IN WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING ! "

The boy turned and saw the Little girl talking with the security guard, he thought: I know she wasn't a blader, but for why does she came all the way here and how does she enter here no one passes that big creepy guard, I'll help her if I know how does she enter here.

" I know, I choose those snakes so they wouldn't harm you, I knew that those snakes just wanted the food, those rats. I just wanted to enter here for … "

" Whatever you said you are in a huge trouble for trying to foolish me … " (stills continue)

The boy thought: Humm, so thats how she enter here, I will help her she seems to be very Smart and have a strange fun concept.

" Hey you guard she is with me we just made that joke for you, don't worry she isn't an intruder ", said the boy with a smile.

He took Mya and they both ran away from the guard into a room were the boy looked at the girl as if she had done something amazing.

" Thank you so much, I'll be in a great trouble if you didn't help me ", said happily Mya.

" I'm amazed how did you mocked that guard he is one of the best and serious guard I know, but you mocked him at all. And for what did you come here "

" Ah yes, I amost forgot, here is your bey you let it fall when we crashed earlier ", said Mya.

" Hum ", (he check his beycase), "oh my gosh I didn't knew I had lost it and that I didn't noticed it, Thank you so much, um whats your name "

" Ah, also I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mya "

" And I'm Axel, it is a pleasure to meet you Mya Thank you so much, my match is the next one that comes ", said Axel.

They both aproximated to the bey stadium when they saw everything burned up, the referi, the bladers, and even the crowd was Harmed. There was a boy standing in the middle of the burned and destroyed stadium lafting evilly.

" ISN'T ANYONE THAT KNOWS ABOUT THE LEGENDARY BEYBLADES, IF SOMEONE SPOKE, I'LL BE MORE COMPASIVE JAAJAJAJAJA ! ", said the evil boy.

" HEY YOU, I'LL CHALLENGE YOU ! ", said Axel.

" YOU, DON'T MAKE ME LAFT, YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, ME THE POWERFUL DRACO AND MY BEY MORTAL DISASTER ", said Draco with a malicious smile.

Draco had spiked purple hair with stripes of yellow in the border of each hair spike. Had a normal skin tone with red eyes and uses a blue ripped shirt with a tan jacket and black ripped pants. At his pant he got a black belt with his beycase and the beylauncher.

" YES I'LL FIGHT YOU WITH MY STAR ALICORN WE'LL BEAT YOU ", said Axel

" Star alicorn you said that is one of the three legendary beys, mine mortal disaster, star alicorn and sky delphinious or dolphin, so I'll destroy them before the stop me ! "

In that moment Mya knew that the bey Draco poses would destroy Axel's legendary bey so she grab Axel which with who escaped desesperately.


End file.
